A Born Coward
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Yuri Plistesky would snap off the limb of anyone that dared accuse him of being a coward, but deep down he knew the truth. He and Otabek had drifted apart from one another and now he is... (OtaYuri fans beware.)


Here I am writing one-shots when I should be finishing my chapter stories...arg! Still, I cannot help the allure of writing something different and Yuri on Ice was basically my saving grace. Also, I didn't want to post this on Valentine's Day cause I feel like we should all enjoy the fluffiness of the first Valentine's Day our fandom has gone through. And I am destroying that T^T.

OTAYURI fans beware! If you're looking for otayuri fluff, you're looking for it in the wrong place. ANGST ALL THE WAY.

Yes, this story is basically the plot of the music video from the song "A Born Coward" by GUMI, just fixed a few things here and there to fit what I wanted to do. If you haven't heard of it, you should take a listen (especially if you're into Vocaloid). I just listened to the song and the characters just fell into place and wallah~! I get slapped in the face by another fanfiction idea.

Enjoy~.

* * *

 ** _Let me tell you about something_** ** _I've been thinking about for a long time_**

 ** _If we can go back to being friends, t_** ** _hen I won't ask for anything else_**

 ** _As long as you're okay with it,_** ** _I really don't mind_**

 ** _I, a liar, sang a love song_** ** _with words contrary to my thoughts_**

It was another rainy day and Yuri growled underneath his hood. Can't the rain just let up for one stupid second? It was just his luck to get caught under it without an umbrella. Still, he trudged across the park towards the rink where Georgi, Yakov, Viktor, the pig, and everyone else would be at. There was no way he was missing practice or else that stupid Katsudon was going to beat him! He'd sooner tell Viktor he was his idol before he let that piglet win! But still...the rain!

Just as Yuri was about to let out another series of mental rants, he heard laughter.

He looked up and saw a couple sharing an umbrella. It was Mila and Otabek. The two were laughing at the antics of the Russian skaters and appeared close. Too close. That's when Mila held tightly onto Otabek's arm and snuggled closely into his side.

What...?

Otabek looked up and noticed him first. "Yuri...It's been a while."

"Hey, Yuri~!" Mila yelled, as she waved from underneath the umbrella. "We're going to go get lunch! Want to join us? You and Otabek can catch up with each other!"

"No. I don't want to go with you on your break. I have actual training to do." he said as he walked past them.

"Yura!" Mila pouted.

"C'mon. It's fine." Otabek said as he patted the hand holding onto his arm. "Let's go get lunch."

"Alright~!" Mila grinned as she and Otabek huddled closely underneath the umbrella again. The two continued their conversation as they left the park.

Yuri could not stop himself from turning back and watching them until they left his sight.

- **I** -

 _"I love you, Yuri."_

 _That sentence echoed in his head, even though he was now in his room, long after Otabek had spoken those words._

 _The two had just finished practicing their new routines for the following year's Gran Prix and had gone to the locker rooms to change out of their skates._

 _Why would he even like him?_

 _It didn't matter anyway._

 _Yuri did not care for this thing called love._

 _He needed to win._

 _That was the only thing that mattered._

- **Am** -

His hand trembled as he held the invitation in his hand.

'You are hereby cordially invited to the Mila & Otabek Wedding Ceremony on August 23rd at noon in the-'

Yuri couldn't bear to read the rest of the words.

Why? Why? Why?

This was all his fault.

Even now he was too afraid to admit what he really felt.

Still, he put on his shoes and raced out the door.

- **Just** -

 _Yuri decided that the only way to truly get out of thus situation intact was to play the ignorant card._

 _"I care about you too Beka. That's what you mean right? You're the best friend I ever had. Also, I don't like 'love' I think it's kind of gross."_

 _Otabek blinked and looked a bit hurt before he laughed it off._

 _"You're right Yuri. Sorry."_

 _Otabek had transferred back to his rink in Kazakhstan the following day._

 _The two only talked to each other during competitions. Yuri came up with a bunch of excuses as to why he couldn't meet with Otabek anymore. Be it the early flights back to Russia, Yakov yelling at him again, or wanting to visit his grandfather, but Yuri always came up with something._

 _Then, it progressed to them holding passing conversations, to brief waves across the halls._

 _Slowly, but surely, the two had begun to drift apart...until they became complete strangers once more._

- **A** -

He reached the heavy oak doors of the church and made his way inside.

"If anyone wishes for this couple not to be wed, then speak! Or forever hold your tongue-"

"Wait!"

Large gasps were uttered.

Yuri's breath was heaving as he stopped in the aisle.

"I-"

He looked up an saw all of the people he knew from ice skating and what he assumed were members of the engaged couple's families. They were all surprised by the interruption and everyone appeared to have held their breaths in for what he was going to do next.

"I..."

He turned his attention towards the front of the aisle and he saw the two holding hands. Mila, as much as a hag as he remembers, but dressed in a beautiful white gown. It had a lace turtleneck with matching long-sleeves. The rest of the gown was satin and flowed all the way down to the floor. A much more conservative choice than he would have expected Mila to choose, but it fit her so well. She was surprised for a moment, but it morphed into a resigned face. Like she knew this would happen.

Then, he looked at the one person that ever held any meaning to him. Otabek was decked in an elegant three-piece tuxedo. He was dressed almost completely in black, with only his dress shirt and gloves a bright white. He too was surprised at the interruption, but his face changed into a brilliant smile, glad to see his old friend there. Even after all the problems he had put him through, all the pain he put him through.

Beka was still happy to see him.

Happy to see his friend there for one of the greatest moments of his life.

And Yuri knew he couldn't do it.

"I...I'm glad I made it."

- **Born** -

 _ **In both of my hands, t**_ _ **hings are on the verge of spilling**_

 ** _Instead of you, this love, t_** ** _o whom should I give it to?_**

 ** _I don't think such a person can be found easily..._**

 ** _I will wait some more_**

 ** _Is that okay?_**

- **Coward** -

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Epilogue:**

The crowd cheered as the newly wedded couple walked down the church steps. The crowd had thrown handfuls of flower petals in the air over the two-in hopes of their future life together being as abundant and beautiful as the petals that surrounded them.

After a few pictures were taken, people had begun to disperse as a light rain began to fall.

Yuri was only capable of standing there in the background until everyone had left.

Or at least almost everyone.

Yuri felt the rain he was standing underneath dissipate and noticed that he was now under the cover of an umbrella.

He turned up to see a nervous face.

"I noticed that you were caught under the rain by yourself and well...I was actually in the bathroom when everyone left and I don't have a ride. To be honest, I don't really know the newly wed couple too much and you don't look like you want to go to the reception either. Do you want to go get some lunch or something?"

Yuri smiled slightly.

"Sure."

"Great! I'm Kenjirou Minami!"

"Yuri Plisetsky."

* * *

So sad. Feels.

 _I_ am an OtaYuri shipper! I just hurt myself.

I am under no circumstances (as of now, for all I know Kubo-sensei will create another miracle) an OtaMila fan. I am actually a MilaxSara fan, but ugh. It had to be done...

Still...Minami and Yuri are cute too...

I can't believe I wrote this. What was I thinking?

I might come back to edit this.

I'm sorry.


End file.
